Il est là
by C.SkywayAvenue
Summary: OS. Bella, amoureuse du mec inaccessible par excellence. Mais pas si inaccessible que l'on croit. Voilà, enjoy ma première FF.


Bon alors, voici ma première fanfiction, et pour faire facile j'ai fait une OS. Allons-y en douceur. Donc voilà je vous laisse lire et j'espère que j'aurai de bonnes critiques. ENJOY!

Je tiens à préciser que que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Of course.

* * *

Lui. Il est là. En face de moi. Je l'observe. Il ne me voit pas. Une fois de plus. Sait-il au moins qui je suis ? Non bien évidement. Je suis transparente aux yeux de tous. Mais cela ne me blesse pas. Mis à part pour lui. Il m'obsède et me possède. Il a suffit d'un regard pour remettre en cause tout mon monde. Il a tout bouleversé. Je suis envoutée. Et cela depuis 7 mois. Je ne vis plus.  
L'oublier. Voilà se que je dois faire. L'oublier. J'ai déjà essayé tellement de fois. En vain. Il m'est impossible de l'oublier. Tout simplement. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Et moi je m'accroche à lui désespérément.  
J'ai mal. Je pleure. J'espère. L'espoir fait vivre n'est ce pas ? Je survie.  
J'ai trop lu de romans romantiques où tout est bien qui finit bien. Résultat, je suis une éternelle rêveuse. Amoureuse d'un homme qui m'est inaccessible. Et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer.  
Je crois que je suis folle. Oui, folle de lui. Je veux être dans ses bras, je veux qu'il me rassure quand j'ai peur, je veux qu'il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras lorsque je lui dis que j'ai froid, je veux qu'il me glisse des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, je veux qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité. Oui je veux tout cela. Mais je sais que je ne l'aurai jamais. Alors je souffre en silence.  
Je suis de plus en plus pathétique. Je fais une rechute. Je m'imagine ma vie avec lui. Je me positionne pour qu'il puisse me voir. Un seul regard de lui et tout mon monde s'illumine. Et me voilà repartie pour un tour. Avec les papillons au ventre et tous ce qui va avec. N'est-ce pas désespérant ?  
Pourquoi cela m'arrive t-il à moi ? Une fille sans expérience et sans histoires. Pourquoi ?  
C'est trop dur je n'en peux plus. Il faut que tout cela cesse le plus vite possible. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ferrai-je ça ? Après tout il est ma drogue. Mon Eden. Non ! Si je continue comme cela je ne m'en sortirai jamais il faut que je sois forte. Cet amour inconditionnel est destructeur. Je ne dois plus tomber dans ses filets. Je dois tenir le coup pour ma propre santé mentale. Il le faut.  
Voilà c'est fait. Je ne suis plus chez moi sous un ciel gris quotidien mais au soleil. Cela fait à présent deux semaines que je suis partie. Je passe un mois dans un établissement de remise en forme pour jeunes adultes. Il me reste encore deux semaines pour faire le vide. Et pour tout recommencer à zéro.  
Je suis prête, je vais le revoir. J'appréhende mais je suis confiante.  
Il est là. En face de moi. Je l'observe. Et il m'observe également. Il semble troublé et heureux à la fois. Pourquoi cela ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Il s'approche. Que se passe t-il ? Je suis perdue, je tremble. Je me sens faire une effroyable rechute. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas encore une fois succomber à ses charmes.  
Et pourtant. Il me regarde avec ses yeux verts. Je suis troublée. Il semble mener un combat acharné en lui-même. Il hésite. Et là il m'adresse la parole. Il me demande le pourquoi de mon absentéisme rallongé et il m'affirme que je lui ai manqué. Le choc.  
Je suis muette et immobile. Je rougis. Je bégaye. « Pourquoi me dis-tu cela alors que ne n'existe pas le moins du monde à tes yeux ? ». Il est choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Je suis fière de moi. Un mois plutôt je lui serai tombé dans les bras sans une once d'hésitation. Mais désormais je suis forte et je peux lui résister.  
Il essaie de capter mon regard. Il réussi d'ailleurs trop vite à mon goût. Nous nous fixons pendant d'interminables secondes durant lesquelles le monde extérieur n'existe plus pour lui comme pour moi. Nous sommes hypnotisés. Nous nous rapprochons inconsciemment. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de ce rare moment de rapprochement et d'intimité. Nos fronts se touchent, puis nos nez et nos lèvres se frôlent.  
Et à cet instant précis nous lèvres entre en contact. Je ne saurai quoi dire à propos de ce baiser. On y décelait une urgence et une passion sans limite. Ces lèvres était douces et passionnées à la fois, fraiches et réconfortantes, sucrées et humides. Un baiser parfait. Sans superflue, naturel et sans fausses notes.  
Nous interrompons ce baiser pour pouvoir respirer. Nous haletons. Nos fronts restent collés. Il déplace ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreilles et me déclare ceci. « Depuis trop longtemps je rêve de ce baiser, mais je dois dire qu'il est bien au dessus de mes espérances. Depuis le premier jour où tu es arrivé, mon esprit est envahi par ton visage ton odeur, ton sourire, ton rire, ton parfum. Tu m'obsèdes Bella. Je ne voulais pas t'approcher de peur de me faire jeter. Je ne voyais aucuns signes qui auraient pu m'indiquais que tu éprouvais la moindre attirance à mon égard. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêchais d'espérer. Alors j'ai attendu le bon moment pour venir te parler. Puis tu es partie et là mon cœur s'est brisé. Je ne vivais plus. Je ne savais en rien pour qu'elles raisons tu étais partie. J'étais bouleversé. Mais quand je t'ai vue arrivé tout à l'heure je me suis dit que c'étais maintenant ou jamais. Alors voilà, je me dévoile. Bella je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. »  
Pour toute réponse je l'étreins et lui glisse ces mots à l'oreille, « Je ne partirai plus sans toi. » Je l'embrasse.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Aie, j'ai peur. Dites moi tout!


End file.
